bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Chan Lee
(陳李) Is a character in Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She became the third-highest ranked brawler in the world. She is a Pyrus Brawler and her Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Fortress. She is of Asian origin and is very good at martial arts. Appearance Chan Lee has medium-length black hair, which is tied back in a ponytail. She has brown eyes and often wears eyeshadow. Both of her outfits are oriental-themed, her first outfit resembling the Vietnamese ao dai and the second reflecting a more modern Chinese dress. Both outfits have a traditional red-and-gold theme. Personality Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Chan Lee first appears when she goes to Masquerade's "party" and is transported to Vestroia, falling under the control of Naga as he uses Silent Coreenergy to brainwash her. Then, she faces off against Dan, but loses and leaves thinking that Dan did well but that she has a secret weapon. She faces Dan, Runo and Marucho alongside Julio and Klaus. They lose when Marucho activates the Fire, Water, Light Triple Node and Runo's Cut-in-Saber ability card, making Drago evolve. They are then freed from Naga's control. Along with the others, Masquerade sends her Fourtress to the Doom Dimension, but it is later returned to her. She then stalls Centorrior when the Battle Brawlers are in Vestroia. She develops a crush on Joe and saves him from Hal-G using her martial arts (Dan and Julie also made fun of Chan saying that Chan and Joe were dating). At the end of the series, they are seen dating, sitting on the bench in the background while Runo and Dan were on a date. After the events of the series, she is ranked fifth-highest in the world. Bakugan: New Vestroia In New Vestroia episode 32 she makes an appearance to help Alice battle Shadow Prove. However, even after Alice destroyed Hades and defeated Darkus Fortress, they ended up losing once Shadow pulled out another Mechanical Bakugan, MAC Spider. Like when she saved Joe, she also saved Alice using her martial arts (Kung-Fu) against Shadow Prove, kicking kim in the kidney. She owns Gauntlet in this episode, although it is unknown where she got it. It is possible that it was given to her by Klaus since he told her to check on Alice. Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Pyrus Fourtress (370 Gs) (Guardian Bakugan) * Pyrus Manion (350 Gs) * Pyrus Centipoid (360 Gs) * Pyrus Warius (330 Gs) * Pyrus Gargonoid (320 Gs) Bakugan: New Vestroia *Pyrus Fourtress (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *Chan Lee is likely named after Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee. *Chan Lee is strangely similar to Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series, by similar sounding names, martial art style and clothing. *She shares a few similarity traits with Dan. They often show off their skills when brawling, and are both Pyrus brawlers. She may even be a female parody of Dan personality-wise. *Chan Lee, along with Shun, Fabia, Spectra, Dan, Jake, Mylene, as well as Shadow Prove are the only ones to physically attack an enemy. *Chan Lee is the only Pyrus female brawler throughout the anime. *Sometimes, when throwing her Bakugan, Chan Lee's pose is similar to Goku's Kamehameha Wave. *Chan Lee became the third-ranked brawler in the world, although she has lost every battle seen in the anime. Battles Even though Chan Lee is ranked in the top ten, all of her on-screen battles have been losses. Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Humans Category:Secondary Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Pyrus Users Category:Former Villains Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance